Besos de sangre
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ella no podía dejarlo solo así. Haría lo que fuera para que se quedara.


**Besos de sangre**

— ¡Road no! ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor!—Allen tenía a Road entre sus brazos totalmente llena de sangre y agonizando. No podía creer que alguien como ella estuviera en esa situación— ¡Road! ¡Escúchame! ¡Resiste! ¡Quédate! ¡No me dejes tú también!

Allen comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación y sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de la Noah, quien se puso a toser y escupió borbotones de sangre, manchando todo su rostro con ella.

— ¡Road! ¡No! ¡Espera!

La chica apenas abrió los ojos, pero no podía ver bien; su vista estaba borrosa.

— ¿Llorando por mí?—le preguntó a Allen.

— ¡¿Por quién más, idiota?!

La chica sonrió.

— ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme!

— ¿No soy tu enemiga?

— ¡Ya no lo eres!

—Me alegra escucharlo, Allen.

Road subió la mano para tomar el rostro de Allen.

—Eres tan lindo.

Allen no lo soportó más, no sabía que sentía exactamente por ella, pero siguiendo sus impulsos la besó, sin importarle que eso lo manchara a él de sangre.

—Es la primera vez que me besas—la voz de Road era cada vez más débil.

—Te puedo dar muchos besos más, todos los que tú quieras, pero solo no me abandones.

Allen se estaba desesperando más y más al verla en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Besos de Allen…tentador…—susurró antes de cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

Allen la veía inmóvil entre sus brazos. No se lo creía. Road no podía…

—No…esto no puede ser posible…

Un mes después, Allen se encontraba en su arca. Ese lugar era su refugio. Casi nunca salía de ahí, ni para ir a la Orden.

Se acercó lentamente al piano y tocó una tecla. Dos. Tres. Tocaba sin sentido. Solo necesitaba algo que distrajera su mente.

Lenalee lo escuchó. Le llevaba algo de comer, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día. Entró a la blanca habitación y lo miró. Tenía la misma expresión de tristeza que había tenido durante todo el mes.

—Hace tiempo que no tocabas el piano, Allen-kun.

Él la había escuchado desde que entró, pero no se detuvo, ni la miró y mucho menos contestó.

—Te traje comida—Lenalee puso el plato en una mesita cercana—Allen-kun, imagino que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero ¿por qué no vienes a la ciudad con nosotros? Un buen paseo podría alegrarte un poco.

Allen no volvió a responder. Le dolía mucho verlo de esa manera y saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Tienes que comer algo, ¿de acuerdo?—Lenalee decidió irse de la habitación y dejarlo solo. Intentaría hablar con Lavi y encontrar alguna solución a todo eso. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si la mujer a la que aparentemente Allen amaba no podía regresar a la vida?

Apenas se quedó solo nuevamente, Allen se puso de pie bruscamente y gritó. Gritó de frustración. De ira. De tristeza.

¿Por qué no había hecho nada por ella? Ella lo había salvado varias veces y él no había hecho lo mismo por ella ni una solo vez.

—Road…

Allen se recostó en un sillón cercano y poco después se durmió. No había dormido en varios días, así que estaba exhausto.

Poco después, el sonido del piano, lo despertó. ¿Quién podía estar tocando su piano? Se levantó para reclamarle al intruso, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta muy conocida.

—Es un buen piano. Está muy bien afinado—le dijo aquella persona.

— ¿Road…?

—Hola Allen.

Una serie de confusos sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho. Alegría. Alivio. Enojo. Ella estaba ahí. Frente a él. Viva.

— ¿Hola?—Allen comenzó a gritar—he estado pensando por un mes entero que estás muerta ¡¿y solo dices hola?! ¡Hola já! Qué bonita palabra. Teniéndote en mis brazos sangrando, rogándote que te quedes conmigo, para que después mueras según yo y estar completamente sumergido en depresión, deseando verte, abrazarte y besarte ¡para que tú aparezcas después de un mes así como si nada! ¿No sabes cuán angustiado y triste estaba? ¡También me sentía culpable!

—Allen…—Road estaba un poco asustada ante todos esos gritos. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por Neah? ¡Neah ya no es parte de mí! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi interior como lo hice con él? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres para mí?

—Allen…—llamó ella suavemente para tranquilizarlo un poco. Ella no estaba enojada a pesar de que le había gritado—yo pensé que me recibirías con esos besos que me prometiste y no con gritos—se quejó con un puchero.

Allen suspiró.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte Road, pero también muy enojado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Road—mis recuerdos como Noah fueron afectados y al fin he logrado reestablecerlos, así que lo primero que hice fue venir a verte.

Allen respiró hondo para que se le pasara un poco más el enojo y así acercarse más a ella.

— ¿Segura que ya estás bien?

—Segura Allen.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos.

—Allen, ¿en verdad no me vas a dar esos besos?

Él rio. Eso era algo típico de Road. Definitivamente estaba de regreso. ¿Y acaso podía negárselos?

—Claro que sí, Road.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Esta vez sin sangre de por medio.

—Te quiero, Road.

—Y yo a ti Allen.

Y con esa pequeña declaración, volvieron a besarse.

Allen le había prometido que le daría muchos besos, así que ahora tenía que cumplir.


End file.
